Best Thing To Ever Happen
by Zena Moonbeam
Summary: Anything was better than the empty, hollow feeling he'd carried around in the pit of his stomach for the better part of his life. He had only ever gotten rid of it for a couple years, whenever he was around the best thing to ever happen to him. Except now the only good thing he'd ever had, had just been destroyed. The worst part was, he had been there, and he couldn't stop it...


**Hey, short angst filled story. If you want, listen to Say Something I'm Giving Up on You and a Thousand Years. Gives it a different feel. Ok, well, all I can say is good luck...**

* * *

He wandered aimlessly through the streets, hands in his pockets and hood over his head. It was just starting to rain. Cold rain that gave people the flu. He was freezing, soaked, and upset in every horrible, possible way, but he didn't care. Anything was better than the empty, hollow feeling he'd carried around in the pit of his stomach for the better part of his life. He had only ever gotten rid of it for a couple years, whenever he was around the best thing to ever happen to him. Except now the only good thing he'd ever had was just been destroyed and he had nothing left. The worst part was, he had been there, and he couldn't stop it...

* * *

 _Chase, Adam, and Bree rushed into the collapsing subway in New York. It was supposed to be a normal mission. Get in, rescue the trapped citizens and get out. It didn't work out that way._

 _"Adam, pry open those doors, Bree, get as many people out as you can. I'll do a scan to see if there is anyone else we missed. Hurry, this place is coming down , we don't have a lot of time," Chase instructed._

 _"Got it," they said, just as seriously. His siblings did as told and they were just about to leave the building when Chase caught sight of someone in his scanner._

 _"Guys, there's someone over there. He looks unconscious. I've got to save him. Get the last of them out, go!" he said, already making his way to the guy._

 _"No!"_

 _"Chase! The roof's caving in! You'll die! Come on!" Adam and Bree shouted petrified and still trying to get the dazed/knocked out family of five up the steps and into safety._

 _"GO!" He yelled one last time, tears threatening to spill from his cheeks. Bree and Adam shouted for him in panic, but got the family up none the less. They had to save the children first, no matter what. They'd all agreed on it the day they started going on missions._

 _Chase ran away and scooped up the man wrapped up in an old, worn blanket that covered his face and most of his body. He gasped and moaned as pieces of cement fell around him and some even hit him before he could put his force field up. After a few seconds of maneuvering, the man in his arms started to wake up._

 _"What the hell?" he groaned, leaping out of Chase's arms, the blanket falling to the floor._

 _"Marcus?!"_

 _"Chase?!_

 _They shouted over the screams and sounds of the falling tunnel._

 _"Quick, we have to get out of here!" Chase said, getting over his shock first. Marcus being alive wasn't going to matter if they didn't get to safety first._

 _"I don't have my bionics," Marcus informed him, also looking for a way out. Chase thought for a split second and found a pathway to the stairs. He took Marcus' hand and sped through the place, putting up his force field as much as he could while still using his super senses. It was painful, but it got them through the crumbling roof faster._

 _Soon they were a few feet in front of the entrance. They both yelped as the entire structure shook, though. Chase's bionics gave him a flash of a warning in his vision and he made an important decision. He took Marcus by his wrists, the other questioning and screaming at him him at the same time, but he was hushed by Chase giving him a rough kiss._

 _"I love you Marcus, I always have. Tell Adam and Bree and My Dad they were the best family anyone could've wished for. Stay save," and with that, he shoved him with all his strength towards the door right as he screamed, a sound that will haunt Marcus for the rest of his life, and the ceiling caved in, crushing everything below it..._

* * *

After the dust had settled, Marcus had rushed back down the steps only to see Adam holding Bree as they cried over Chase's limp body. Marcus couldn't hold back his own chocked sobs and the siblings turned to look at him, but other than a blank glance, they didn't pay him any other thought. But despite his grief, he knew this might be the last chance he had to tell them Chase's final words.

It took a while, but he finally managed to tell them everything around chokes and tears on both ends. He even told them about his and Chase's secret relationship they'd had before the showdown. Afterwards, they all just sat in silence and cried for a while, Adam invited Marcus to come stay at their house, he accepted, but said he had a few things to do first. And so, he left, giving them his phone number as he walked away.

That's how Marcus found himself five hours later walking the sidewalks of Central park, head down, in the rain, tears running down his face as he thought of how the only good thing that had ever happened to him had just died. Just as he had, and now the roles of the griever and dead had been switched. Except, this time it was real. He had really just lost the love of his life to a collapsing ceiling and he regretted he'd ever had to make Chase go through exactly this. He regretted that Chase died saving him. He regretted everything.

* * *

 _"I love you too, Chase. I always have,"  
And he returned to the world of nothingness, knowing the only one who could get him out was gone. Knowing they were both gone forever~_

* * *

 **Just a sad little one-shot to get over my writers block. Sorry about the angst. R &R if you like. It's always appreciated. Till next time.**


End file.
